


They Weren't You

by Penumbren



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbren/pseuds/Penumbren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://luckystar37.livejournal.com">luckystar37</a>, based on this icon: <img/>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	They Weren't You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [luckystar37](http://luckystar37.livejournal.com), based on this icon: .

He really should've suspected it, right from the first time he'd seen the kid. He hadn't thought of Marion in years. Not consciously, anyway. But the first thing he thought of when Mutt cornered him was how much Marion would've liked the kid.

The thought was wiped away with everything that followed, although he found himself acknowledging that finally, he understood exactly why his father had been so short-tempered with his attitude when he was younger---it was annoying as hell. Too bad Dad wasn't still around to hear that. He'd probably just say that he was getting exactly what he deserved, anyway.

Seeing Marion, again... that was the biggest shock, bigger even than the news about Mutt. After all the years, all the women, all the adventures... she deserved the truth. And it was simple enough, after all.

"They weren't you, honey." He could tell that she saw the truth behind the disarming grin, but this wasn't the time or the place to follow up. Not yet. But her answering smile told him that she wasn't about to let him get out of it that easily this time---and he didn't want to.

\--


End file.
